


В другой жизни

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, M | Olivia Mansfield Lives, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Skyfall, SCP-2081: Making Your Dreams Your Reality, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Нет никаких других жизней, никаких параллельных вселенных, созданных силой несбывшихся желаний и слишком ярких снов.Но, быть может, если хотеть чего-то достаточно сильно, можно изменить ту жизнь, ту реальность, которая действительно существует.Если просто решить, что имеешь право побыть счастливым. Хотя бы попробовать.
Relationships: Gareth Mallory/M | Olivia Mansfield
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	В другой жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-2081 - Воплощая сны в реальность](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2081)

Обратно в Лондон её привезли вертолётом. По дороге она несколько раз приходила в себя и вновь теряла сознание и запомнила лишь звук лопастей, шум ветра и ощущение, будто она проваливается в бездонную дыру — падает, падает, падает и никак не может достичь дна. 

Через сутки она очнулась в госпитале. Ей сообщили, что она потеряла много крови, но никакого существенного ущерба ранение не причинило.

Больше ей не сказали ничего, и Оливия почувствовала бессильную злость. Эти ублюдки из Парламента лишили её работы, которой она посвятила всю свою жизнь. И тут же забыли о ней, даже не сочтя нужным поставить в известность. Это было унизительно.

Лучше бы она сдохла в Скайфолле.

Она ошиблась: о ней никто не забывал. На третий день к ней явился лично Мэллори. Степенно опустился в кресло для посетителей, заботливо поинтересовался самочувствием. Его левая рука покоилась на перевязи, и только поэтому Оливия не огрызнулась, а сдержанно поблагодарила за беспокойство. Если бы не он, она не добралась бы даже до Скайфолла.

— Комиссия рассмотрела ваше дело и не нашла в событиях в Стамбуле вашей вины, — сказал Мэллори.

Оливия посмотрела на него с недоумением:

— Меня отправили в отставку, но не признали виновной? Вы что, издеваетесь?

Мэллори понимающе улыбнулся:

— Вас не отправляли в отставку, вы по-прежнему руководите МИ-6. Комитет по разведке согласился с тем, что вас некем эффективно заменить.

— В чём подвох?

Мэллори негромко усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Никакого подвоха. Просто... постарайтесь не дать им повода. За вас кое-кто заступился — не хотелось бы, чтобы это стоило ему карьеры.

Оливия нахмурилась.

— Не думала, что у меня есть друзья в Парламенте.

— Да уж, не то чтобы вы старались кого-то к себе расположить, — хмыкнул Мэллори.

Всё вернулось на исходные. Оливия руководила МИ-6, отправляла агентов на задания в разные концы мира, подписывала сметы техотдела, отчитывала Бонда за отступления от инструкций и мелкие провинности. 

Изменилось только то, что теперь в штаб-квартире секретной службы с определённой периодичностью появлялся председатель парламентского комитета по разведке и безопасности. Совал свой аристократический нос во все щели, задавал вопросы, которые Оливии больше всего хотелось просто проигнорировать, и смотрел с вежливой насмешкой в голубых глазах, когда она бесстыдно лгала в ответ.

Мэллори воплощал собой всё, что она ненавидела. Голубая кровь, состоятельная семья, престижный колледж, где он учился вместе с нынешними заместителем министра обороны, послом Великобритании в Соединённых Штатах, племянником руководителя МИ-5 и ещё несколькими известными в определённых кругах людьми. Проще было перечислить, кто из его однокашников не обладал никакими связями или не добился ничего сам. Таким, как Мэллори, жизнь подавала всё на тарелочке, от них требовалось лишь оторвать жопу и взять предложенное. Оливия же всего добилась сама, пройдя весь путь с самых низов и на каждом шагу доказывая, что не только имеет право здесь находиться, но и делает свою работу лучше, чем те, кто смотрел на неё с высокомерным пренебрежением.

Мэллори, впрочем, не выказывал пренебрежения. Казалось, он начисто лишён надменности и снобизма. Он проявлял искренний интерес к разработкам техотдела, часами обсуждал с Кью малопонятные детали, каждый раз интересовался школьными успехами сына Таннера, с готовностью отвечал на подначки Бонда и явно пользовался его уважением.

И — с поразительным терпением снова и снова объяснял Оливии, чего ждёт от неё комитет и чем именно в её работе недовольны его коллеги. Он не пытался учить её делать свою работу, а, казалось, искренне хотел помочь, и это сбивало с толку, потому что Оливия не могла понять его мотивов.

— Это вы приняли решение сохранить за мной мою должность, — наконец дошло до неё однажды, спустя почти год после событий в поместье Скайфолл.

Они сидели в её кабинете, обсуждая результаты работы секретной службы за первую половину года. Окно было открыто, впуская внутрь приятную прохладу майского вечера. На столе возле Мэллори стоял нетронутый бокал с коньяком, другой, опустевший наполовину, держала в руке Оливия. Она уже привыкла к тому, что он редко прикасался к алкоголю, но наливала ему всё равно.

— Это имеет какое-то значение? — спросил он после непродолжительной паузы.

— Я хочу знать причины.

— Я с большим уважением отношусь к вашей работе. А может быть, я посмотрел на разведку изнутри и решил, что не хочу занимать ваше место. А может, — он улыбнулся, мимолётно и насмешливо, но в глазах его отразилось тепло, — может, вы нравитесь мне как женщина и я хотел расположить вас к себе.

— Я не из тех, кто ведётся на подобные ухаживания, — парировала Оливия прежде, чем успела осознать, что это слишком похоже на флирт.

— Я знаю, — серьёзно кивнул Мэллори.

На это нужно было что-то ответить, но Оливия не могла найти слова — или хотя бы просто отвести взгляд, будто прикованный к его глазам, поблескивающим в полумраке кабинета тёплой иронией.

Мэллори усмехнулся и сделал глоток, и только тогда невидимая нить, будто протянувшаяся между ними, чуть ослабла, позволяя Оливии отвернуться.

Ослабла — но никуда не исчезла.

Это было глупо. Ей было давно — ох, Господи, _слишком_ давно — не двадцать, не тридцать и даже не сорок. Она старая уставшая женщина, которая цеплялась за свою работу отчаяннее, чем даже за жизнь, просто потому что они давно стали для неё синонимами. Служба, долг, безопасность страны — вот единственные вещи, в которых для неё был смысл. Когда умирал её муж, она думала больше о сложной операции в Сенегале. С детьми она виделась раз в год, на Рождество, — и то лишь в том случае, если они не уезжали куда-нибудь отдыхать, а в МИ-6 не случалось никаких форс-мажоров. Для них она была чужим человеком, связь с которым они сохраняли лишь из уважения к покойному отцу, — и точно так же она не находила в себе материнских чувств. Словно из неё что-то вытащили, вырвали с корнем, когда она вступила в должность М, — а может, она сделала это сама, но какая уже разница.

Она была упрямой и жёсткой, бескомпромиссной и прямолинейной. Ни перед кем не заискивала и не унижалась, никому не льстила. Делала свою работу так, как считала нужным, не думая о своей репутации и не ожидая ни от кого благодарности.

Её уважали, её терпели, с ней считались — но она никому не нравилась, и знала об этом, и не пыталась этого изменить.

А потом в её жизнь, в её вселенную вторгся человек в идеальных костюмах, явно пошитых на заказ, и с безукоризненными манерами, выдававшими в нём аристократа куда вернее, чем костюмы, произношение и перстень с печаткой на мизинце. Человек, который не имел никаких оснований испытывать к ней хоть сколько-нибудь тёплые чувства. Человек, который явился для того, чтобы отнять её работу — её жизнь, — и явно не был этому рад.

Человек, который уважал её служение и её саму и готов был встать на её сторону — если только она позволит.

Человек с мягкой понимающей улыбкой и пристальным, но доброжелательным взглядом голубых глаз, которые слишком часто ей снились.

Это было глупо — и совершенно, абсолютно некстати.

Её сердце предало её в самый неожиданный и неподходящий момент; доктор Херст предвещал это вот уже два десятка лет, но наверняка имел в виду немного другое.

В какой-то другой жизни они могли бы встретиться гораздо раньше, например, когда ей было бы к пятидесяти, а ему — двадцать. Это было бы пошло и некрасиво, словно в бульварном романе, но им обоим было бы на это наплевать. Для него это были бы первые серьёзные чувства, когда мир кажется огромным и полным возможностей, и хочется сворачивать горы ради любимого человека, и кажется, что это — навсегда. Для неё это была бы поздняя, последняя страсть, и она сама не могла бы до конца понять: любовь это или вдруг проснувшиеся материнские чувства, замешанные на потребности почувствовать себя снова молодой и кому-то необходимой. В двадцать он должен был быть настоящим красавчиком, с ещё густой шевелюрой и этим пронзительным, ярким взглядом. Ей бы льстила его любовь — и ей самой так легко было бы любить его в ответ.

В какой-то другой жизни они могли бы быть ровесниками. Люди разных сословий, из совершенно разных миров, почти что Ромео и Джульетта. Она бы ненавидела его и втайне стыдилась того, что втюрилась в аристократа, как какая-то дурочка; он бы не знал, как к ней подступиться, а потом скрывал бы их отношения от родителей, потому что те были бы в шоке. И они бы часто ругались из-за этого — а ещё из-за кардинально противоположных политических предпочтений, взглядов на жизнь и систем ценностей. А после каждой ссоры мирились бы и бурно предавались страсти, выплёскивая неистраченный адреналин.

В какой-то другой жизни у них мог бы быть служебный роман — странный, не поддающийся пониманию немногих посвящённых, шокирующий разницей в возрасте и возрастом как таковым. И это было бы сложно, и порой горько, и они остро осознавали бы, что годы уже давно не те, и сожалели бы об упущенном — украдкой, тайком друг от друга, как бы глупо это ни было.

В какой-то другой жизни она могла просто истечь кровью на холодных каменных плитах часовни поместья Скайфолл и так и не узнать, зачем Мэллори подставился под предназначавшуюся ей пулю в Уайтхолле.

Но у них была только эта жизнь. В которой он был для неё неумолимой угрозой, маячившей за плечом, подобно вестнику смерти. Стоит ей оступиться, допустить ошибку — и он мягко, но решительно отберёт у неё поводья.

Между ними не было и не могло возникнуть понимания и искренности. Они не могли впустить друг друга в свою жизнь — даже как товарища по оружию.

Ресторан был небольшой, похоже — семейный, для узкого круга клиентов. Лёгкая приглушённая музыка, доносящаяся из кухни. Уютная обстановка. Улыбчивый и обходительный, но ненавязчивый персонал. Никакого пафоса, но и никаких сомнений в классе заведения.

Меню здесь не предлагали. Мэллори пошептался о чём-то с хозяином, задал Оливии пару уточняющих вопросов — нет ли на что-то аллергии, ест ли мясо, любит ли острое. Это слегка разозлило: Оливия ненавидела, когда что-то решали за неё, ненавидела терять контроль над ситуацией. И в то же время ей нравилось то, как он себя ведёт: уверенно, но без перегиба, взяв на себя ведущую роль, но не давя. Что-то подсказывало, что он уступит в тот же момент, если она попытается вернуть контроль, — и именно поэтому она не пыталась. За ней целую вечность никто не ухаживал, и это было на удивление приятно.

Она не знала, что они здесь делают. Зачем она согласилась на его предложение вместе поужинать — сделанное так легко, впроброс, будто он просто звал коллегу выпить после рабочего дня, а не приглашал на свидание женщину старше себя на тридцать лет. Будто его не волновало, какой ответ она даст, — или, быть может, знал этот ответ заранее.

Иногда ей казалось, что он действительно видит её насквозь.

А что, если он просто решил над ней посмеяться? Что, если для него это игра — вникать в работу МИ-6 показалось слишком скучным без дополнительных развлечений? Что, если он обрабатывал её, чтобы получить доступ к самым охраняемым секретам МИ-6, о которых не имеет права даже знать?

Эти мысли были такими же глупыми и жалкими, как и те, другие, которые она запрещала себе формулировать и которые изгоняла из своего сознания, словно экзорцист — демонов.

Ей нравилось говорить с ним о работе и о политике — даже когда они не сходились во взглядах (то есть почти всегда). Оказалось, что говорить с ним о чём-нибудь другом ей нравилось даже больше. Слушать его голос, негромкий, но насыщенный эмоциями, среди которых доминировала, затмевая всё, тонкая ирония. Улыбаться его шуткам. И видеть в глазах, которые он не спускал с неё ни на миг, неподдельный интерес к её собственным словам — и оттого говорить больше, чем привыкла.

Выбор блюд и вина был превосходным и с поразительной точностью учитывал её вкусы.

— Спасибо за вечер, — сказала она, когда всё закончилось: ужин, вино, вызывающие улыбку истории. Они стояли на улице, и свежий воздух постепенно возвращал её в реальный мир. — Вы позволили мне на несколько часов почувствовать себя моложе. Но будем честны: это не повторится.

— Почему? — спросил Мэллори, всё так же глядя на неё, внимательно и настойчиво. Как если бы интенсивностью взгляда он компенсировал мягкость своего тона — и Оливии не первый раз подумалась, что так и есть. Этот взгляд ощутимо давил, от него путались мысли — а может, от запаха его одеколона; или от выпитого вина, — но она не могла позволить себе отвернуться и потому смотрела на него, мысленно умоляя его отвести глаза первым.

— Потому что таким, как мы с вами, нельзя забывать о том, кто мы. Потому что женщин моего возраста не приглашают поужинать мужчины, настолько их моложе. Потому что это было бы ошибкой, а вы — тот человек, который обязан подловить меня на этой ошибке. — Она горько улыбнулась, вспомнив, как он точно так же предлагал ей выбрать аргумент по вкусу. — И потому, что это просто никому не нужно.

— Я смотрю, вы много об этом думали, — хмыкнул он с явным удовольствием, и Оливия ощутила волну раздражения. Не меньше, чем терять контроль, она ненавидела, когда над ней смеются.

— Предпочитаю анализировать возможные последствия, — сухо ответила она, — и взвешивать все риски.

— И это прекрасная привычка, сделавшая вас прекрасным руководителем МИ-6, — кивнул он. — И вы, быть может, во всём правы. А может быть, и нет. Может быть, таким, как вы и я, нужно забывать иногда обо всём, что запрещает нам просто жить. Может быть, это вовсе не ошибка. И, может быть... — в его голосе прорезалась лукавая интонация, вторя блеску в глазах, — может быть, женщинам вашего возраста не стоит хоронить себя прежде времени. Но, — он поднял раскрытые ладони и чуть склонил голову, — я ни на чём не настаиваю. Я получил огромное удовольствие от сегодняшнего вечера и был бы рад повторить — даже если вы решите, что романтические ужины созданы только для молодых.

— Мэллори, — хмыкнула она, — я всё понимаю, но представление о романтике у вас, прямо скажем, неидеальное.

— Я могу лучше, — улыбнулся он. — Если вы позволите.

Если она позволит — что? И, главное, кому из них.

— Я подумаю. Доброй ночи.

Никаких других жизней нет. Никаких других реальностей, в которых всё было бы по-другому. Никаких параллельных вселенных, созданных силой несбывшихся желаний и слишком ярких снов. 

Но, быть может, если хотеть чего-то достаточно крепко, можно изменить ту жизнь, ту реальность, которая действительно существует.

Если просто решить, что имеешь право побыть счастливым. Хотя бы попробовать.

Коньяк был тёмно-янтарным и терпко пах горьким шоколадом, но вместо того, чтобы пить, Оливия думала о том, как правильно смотрится бокал в ладони Мэллори. Как переливаются тёплые блики по его пальцам, когда коньяк колышется от малейших движений руки, незаметных глазу.

— Вы меня не слушаете, — заметил он. Она встретилась с ним взглядами, уже привычно проваливаясь в голубую бездну его глаз, и устало вздохнула:

— День был тяжёлый.

— Я знаю, — очень серьёзно кивнул он. — И я ценю ваше приглашение.

Она действительно пригласила его, сама, — и сделала это в своей обычной манере, прямолинейно и без увёрток: просто позвонила ему и сказала, что не хочет приканчивать бутылку коньяка одна. Оливия почти ждала, что он сошлётся на какие-то дела, но он приехал — и добрался так быстро, что она поняла: несмотря на поздний час, Мэллори был не дома, а в офисе. При всех их различиях они были так похожи в своём отношении к работе, и именно это, в конечном счёте, стало решающим фактором. Тем, что подкосило её волю к сопротивлению.

Даже если он воспользуется её слабостью, чтобы наконец занять её место, она уже знала, что МИ-6 будет в хороших руках. Что Мэллори сделает всё правильно.

Если она готова была доверить ему самое дорогое, самое ценное, чем она обладала, то почему бы не вверить ему и себя?

Тем более, что он и так уже спас ей однажды жизнь.

Если она закроет глаза и представит, что ей снова двадцать и она снова влюблена впервые в жизни; если она представит, как её губ касаются чужие, как чужие пальцы бережно сжимают её ладонь; если вспомнит все свои сны о голубых глазах, глядящих на неё с теплом и нежностью, позволит себе вспомнить также и _всё остальное_ из этих снов и пожелает, чтобы они стали реальностью, — хватит ли её воли, чтобы это произошло?

Она не стала закрывать глаза.

— Поцелуйте меня.

Мэллори чуть приподнял бровь, выдавая удивление:

— А как же ваш перечень причин, по которым это было бы плохой идеей?

— Мэллори, — прорычала она, злясь на него и на себя.

Он улыбнулся и отставил бокал, поднимаясь из кресла, — и от его взгляда её злость испарилась без следа.

Женщина остаётся женщиной, сколько бы лет ей ни было — и сколь бы важную должность она ни занимала. Когда-то Оливия считала это чем-то плохим, чем-то, что необходимо вытравить из себя. Сейчас же она просто решила, что в этой реальности может позволить себе всё. Реальности, которую сама для себя создала.

В конце концов, с таким же успехом она могла уже быть мертва. А жить, право слово, намного приятнее, чем быть мёртвым.


End file.
